


hey baby can I get your I.D.

by jaddax



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Supercanary AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaddax/pseuds/jaddax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kara, you’re a grown ass woman, you can stand up to that tiny blonde bartender if you have to” Alex didn’t really think that woman was all that bad, and in fact she had a theory about what was really going on that she intended to prove tonight, but she couldn’t say that to her sister or they would never manage to get out of the house at all. </p>
<p>In which Alex is the best sister ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey baby can I get your I.D.

“There are a gazillion bars in National City, Alex. Why do we always have to go there?” Kara said, sitting down on the sofa with a huff while her sister continued going around the house in search of her lost earring. 

“Because this is the best one. The drinks are neither poisonous nor outrageously expensive, the music is nice, and there’s always interesting people there. I’m not changing bars just because you think the bartender is bullying you. She’s not.” She finally found the stupid earring under one of the sofa cushions and put it on before glaring at her sister. “We’re going there. I’m not having this discussion again.” 

“But-“ Kara tried make her point, but Alex raised her hand “No, no, and no. Shut up. Kara, you’re a grown ass woman, you can stand up to that tiny blonde bartender if you have to” Alex didn’t really think that woman was all that bad, and in fact she had a theory about what was really going on that she intended to prove tonight, but she couldn’t say that to her sister or they would never manage to get out of the house at all.

“Fine, but you’re paying” the blonde said, raising her chin. 

“Fine, but you’re ordering the drinks, I’m not letting you hide away” Kara stared at her, probably trying to see how negotiable this part was, but she must have noticed that Alex wouldn’t budge on this, because she finally relented with a nod and a pout.

“Wonderful. Can we go have fun now?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They went through the door under the “Waverider” sign and waved at Jax, the young security guy, who gave them a warm smile in return. They didn’t come here all that often, both busy with their jobs, but often enough that they were starting to get recognized by the regulars and the staff. 

The lights inside the bar were dim, but not so much that you couldn’t see where you were going, and the music wasn’t so obnoxiously loud that you had to shout like a lunatic to make yourself heard. The crowd wasn’t too much either, just enough to feel like there was a party going on, but you could still walk comfortably across the floor. Alex loved this bar. Now she just had to convince her sister to get over her stupid thing with the new bartender so that she wouldn’t have to spend an hour fighting with her every time she wanted to come here. 

She had picked a black sleeveless dress for Kara that really showed of her arms, and helped her tying her hair into a high bun because, in her sister’s words, “It makes me look more like and adult and maybe this time she won’t ask for my I.D”. Alex doubted it would help, but she had nodded encouragingly at her sister and finished putting the pins on her hair because she was an awesome sister. 

As soon as the blonde behind the bar (Sandra? Salma? Something like that) saw them, or more accurately, saw Kara, her “I’m being nice to customers” smile turned into a mischievous smirk, and she couldn’t help but notice the once over she was giving her little sister. Yep. Her theory was definitely getting confirmed tonight. She gave her sister money and told her to order a double whiskey for her before going to sit down in one of the barstools, and she gave her a stern look because she noticed Kara was about to protest once again. 

Kara tried pouting, but seeing as how it wasn’t having any effect whatsoever on her sister today she finally squared her shoulders, raised her head and nodded to herself. You’d think she was preparing for battle instead of going to order a couple of drinks. Alex saw her take the last couple of steps to the bar and raise her hand to get the attention of the blonde woman. Not that she needed to, because Alex had noticed the bartender hadn’t really taken her eyes off her little sister since they had gotten in. 

“Hello there” she said, coming to rest her arms on the bar in front of Kara and giving her what could only be described as flirty smile by anyone other than her oblivious dork of a sister. 

Kara gave her a little wave in return. “Hi. I’d like to have a double whiskey for my sister there” Alex raised her head in greeting from where she was sitting, close enough to keep track of the conversation but far enough to give them a little space “and a martini for me, please”. She finished her order fast, her back straight and her eyes firm, probably trying to look more intimidating, more adult, more like someone who didn’t need to show her- 

“I.D, please” and here we go, Alex thought, smiling to herself. She could see Kara deflate, her shoulders dropping as she gave a sigh that could almost be a whine. There went the confident adult. “Oh come on!” 

“Sorry sweetheart, you just look so young, I wouldn’t be doing my job properly if I didn’t ask, and I’m nothing if not professional” The woman was clearly having so much fun with this. She was standing even closer to Kara now, and if it wasn’t for the bar Alex was sure she’d be all in Kara’s space. 

“But you know me! I’ve shown it to you before!” Her sister tried to look at her for support, but she raised her hands and went back to staring at the wall and trying not to laugh. 

“Maybe I just want to see that adorable picture on your card again.” The woman was leering. She was resting her cheek on her hand and she was leering and how could her really smart sister be so dumb?

“It’s not adorable” Kara said, before groaning and taking her card from her purse, probably deciding that she might as well get this over with as quickly as possible. Alex knew for a fact that the picture in that card was, in fact, adorable. Kara was far too smiley on it for it to be a proper I.D picture, she didn’t even know how they let her use that one. 

The blonde woman (Sara, she had heard one of the other bartenders call her that) grabbed the card and made a show of checking it out carefully while Kara tapped her foot impatiently on the floor and looked at her, frowning. 

“Just as pretty as a remembered” Sara said, before giving it back to Kara, who blushed a bit, and turning around to prepare their drinks. She made quick work of them and put them on the bar. “There you go, my young friend” she said, still with that smirk on her face.

Kara thanked her, handed her a bill and told her to keep all the change, which Alex knew was an unusually generous tip for most people. She’d think it was her sister’s way of flirting if she didn’t know that was just what Kara usually did, leave big tips even when she thought the bartender was being difficult with her. 

Her theory was most definitely confirmed, this was just another case of someone trying to flirt with Kara and her being the oblivious dork she always was. Now she just had to do something about it before her sister made her change bars. Usually she’d prefer to do a background check on someone before even considering letting them go near her Kara, but Sara seemed nice enough, so she was going to give her the benefit of the doubt. She could do the background check on Monday, anyway. 

“Kara, that wasn’t bullying” she told the blonde as soon as she put her whiskey in front of her. 

“Well, maybe it isn’t bullying, but she’s annoying! She knows how old I am! Why does she keep doing that?” Kara looked back at the bartender, who was now serving a group of frat boys and being nice, but certainly not as “nice” as she was being before. 

“Kara, my sweet, beautiful, intelligent-“ Kara smiled awkwardly hearing the compliments “stupid, oblivious dork of a sister” “Hey!” “She’s flirting with you, you idiot!”

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise “What?” 

“Flirting, you’ve heard of it, right? It’s that thing you do when you want to get into someone’s pants” It’s not so much that Kara needed the bees and the birds talk, she’d already had a couple of semi-serious relationships, that Alex knew of at least. It was just that she never knew when the bees were making a move on her. Or was it the birds? She wasn’t completely sure how this metaphor worked. 

Kara stepped closer to her, almost knocking her own martini in the process, and tried to lower her voice “She’s not flirting with me, how is being annoying about I.D.s flirting?” she was looking back at Sara now, her brow furrowed in concentration like when she worked on a difficult article. 

Alex sighed and put her hands on her shoulders, trying to get her attention back. “Kara, we’ve talked about this. You never know when someone is flirting with you. I always have to tell you, you always deny it and in the end I’m always right.” Kara rolled her eyes at her, as if she was the one being obtuse. Why did she even try to reason with this idiot? “You’re wrong this time, Alex. I know it.” 

“Don’t you want it to be true?” Alex said, raising an eyebrow. Even though Kara always acted exasperated with the bartender she knew her sister well enough to tell that there was something there, otherwise she wouldn’t be pushing this. 

Kara was definitely blushing now, and avoiding looking at her. Busted. “It doesn’t matter. She just thinks I’m a young dork, easy to make fun of and look, isn’t that Winn?” and with that she was gone before Alex could even call her an oblivious fool again. Rude. 

At least the excuse was true, Winn was in the middle of the dance floor, having just entered the bar with her new girlfriend in tow. Kara was talking to them, clearly happy at having managed to escape her and the awkward situation. Alex decided she was going to start fighting this battle from another front. She downed the rest of her whiskey and waited until Sara was free to raise her glass to get her attention. The woman came over with a warm smile.

“What will it be?” She took a couple of empty glasses and cleaned the bar with a rag while waiting for her answer, and she was already reaching for the whiskey even before Alex said anything. They were so efficient here. She really loved this bar. 

“Another double of that, thanks”

“Sure thing, sweetheart” the blonde said, already pouring the liquid into her glass. Alex wasn’t usually a fan of being called “sweetheart”, but she could let it slide for now. She had a job to do. 

“Do you have a moment? I need to talk to you about my sister” The place still wasn’t too crowded, and it seemed like the other bartenders, a very tall, very handsome man and a pretty woman with dark skin and brown eyes, had things under control for now. 

Sara raised her eyebrow at her “Is this when you tell me to stay away from your sister or you’ll kick my ass? Because let me tell you, that might not work with me. I love a challenge” Alex eyed the woman’s crossed arms and strong shoulders and she had to give it to her, she looked like she could put up one hell of a fight. Something about her posture let Alex know that she could probably, almost, maybe, keep up with her in a sparring ring, if the situation demanded it, but she could also see in those blue eyes that the blond was mostly kidding. 

“No, this is when I tell you my sister is an idiot and you’re going to have to be more obvious if you want her to realize you’re flirting with her”. She took a sip from her glass, thankful that she at least had alcohol while she was dealing with her sister’s love life. 

“Are you serious? I didn’t think I could be any more obvious, short of jumping on top of her, I mean.” Sara looked genuinely surprised, and to be fair, she wasn’t being subtle at all, not by anyone’s standards. Kara was just that dense.

“It might take that. I love her, but she’s not good at this stuff. She’s horrible, actually. You have to make it very very clear that you’re not making fun of her, which is what she thinks you’re doing.” 

Sara looked to where Kara was dancing with Winn and her girlfriend, doing one of her ridiculous dance routines which involved to many weird arm movements and ridiculous twists. Alex noticed how the blonde’s lips lifted up into a fond smile. “You think she’s interested then?” she asked, watching how her sister now tried to make Winn follow her complex dorky steps.

“She is. Trust me. Just be honest with her, and no more talk about her I.D. or that goofy picture she has on it”. Sara’s smile grew bigger, and she extended her hand for Alex to shake. “Deal. My shift ends in half an hour. Do you think she’ll still be here?”

“Sure, we just came in. We’ll be around. Remember, direct, no making fun, and maybe tell her something about her hairdo, she’s proud of it” She really was the best sister in the world, and the best wingman ever. She tried to pay for her whiskey before going to join Kara and her friends, but Sara stopped her “This one’s on the house, for the advice”. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little after thirty minutes later she saw Sara coming towards her and Kara. She had changed out of the t-shirt with the “Waverider” logo on it and into a blue sleeveless top and tight jeans. Very tight jeans. Her poor sister was going to blush herself to death, she was pretty sure. She told Kara she was going to get another drink and left her alone, since Winn and her girlfriend were doing a slow dance in the other part of the bar. 

She watched from a distance how her sister frowned as Sara approached her, two drinks in her hands and an apologetic smile firmly in place. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but after resting the drinks on a nearby table Sara took Kara’s hand, and then she stood a bit on her tiptoes to whisper something in Kara’s ear. There it was, the blush of death. Even in the dim lights of the bar Alex could see her sister’s face get red up to the tip of her ears, and she chuckled to herself. Seeing as how Kara was now timidly resting her hands on Sara’s hips and pulling her even closer that she already was, Alex figured her work here was done, and she looked away to give them some privacy, because she was awesome and wanted to help her sister get a date or some smooches or whatever, but she didn’t want to watch it happen right in front of her eyes because gross. 

Some time went by, she drank a bit more, she danced a bit with Winn and the girlfriend, but they had already left, and she was trying to decide between asking for another whiskey and maybe trying to do a bit of flirting herself, because it really had been way too long, or just going home and calling it a night. Before she made up her mind Sara was on her side with another glass on whiskey for her. “Here, some liquid courage” 

“What do I need courage for? I have plenty of courage?” Alex said, taking the glass nonetheless. Free alcohol was free alcohol. 

Sara smirked and pointed towards one of the booths on the left side of the place. “See that gorgeous girl there? That’s my friend Kendra. She just finished her shift. Go talk to her”. Alex looked over and yeah, ok, the woman was certainly something, and she might have looked at her once or twice during the night. Did all the bartenders in this place had to be ridiculously attractive? 

“What makes you think that I…” she hadn’t been that obvious.

“Please” Sara interrupted her with a smirk. Alex huffed, but she did in fact have enough liquid courage in her to try this. It had been way too long, and the brunette was gorgeous. “Where did you leave my sister, anyway?” She had tried to keep an eye on them at first, but her eye was seeing way more than she wanted, so after a while she figured Kara would find her if she needed her, or call her phone. 

“Private booth, I told her I was going to help you with something and I’d be right back” With the way Sara’s eyes sparkled with the word “private” Alex really didn’t want to press the issue, but now that the matchmaker phase was over she had a protective sister duty to perform “Treat her right or I will kick her ass, ok?” 

Sara rolled her eyes and shoved her towards her friend’s booth “Yeah yeah, come on, go get your own love life, your sister is waiting for me” With that and a wink to her friend she left her in front of the beautiful dark skinned woman.  
She shook her head at the runaway blonde and turned around once again to see Kendra smiling warmly at her. She might as well have some fun. “Hi, my name is Alex.” 

It turned out that Kendra was wonderful company, and Alex was really enjoying herself until “Very tall very handsome” finished his shift and sat down with them. Apparently he was Kendra’s boyfriend. She was getting ready to get up and go kick her sister’s new girlfriend’s ass, because who does that, who tries to hook up someone with a friend when said friend already has a boyfriend, but Kendra’s gentle hand on her arm stopped her before she could even begin making her excuses and stand up. 

It turned out Kendra and “Very tall very handsome” were very open minded. Alex looked at the woman, then at the man, and downed the rest of her whiskey. Why the hell not. It really had been way to long.  
She really loved this bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post http://supercanaries.tumblr.com/post/143742529736/supercanary-white-au-in-which-sara-is-the 
> 
> I wanted to write something short for this wonderful pairing and somehow that turned into more than 3000 words. Oops.


End file.
